


Bred

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg (mention of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Harry hates the way that Fenrir treats him and makes him feel. Even worse, he hates that he kind of likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to isisanubis for the speedy emergency beta - much appreciated!!

Harry struggled to bite back a moan as he shifted position and his stomach sloshed uncomfortably. It felt like he’d been trying for what felt like hours to find the most comfortable position to rest in but it didn’t seem possible. He couldn’t sleep on either his right or left side because of the pressure on his stomach, sleeping on his front was completely out of the question and he couldn’t sit because it felt as though it was driving the plug that Fenrir had placed inside him deeper. The only option left open to him was lying on his back which made him feel like a beached whale.

Not for the first time, he cursed the chain of events that had led to him being given to Fenrir Greyback like nothing more than a piece of flesh. Even worse than ending up in the hands of Fenrir was the way that the werewolf treated him; like a prized pet or like a prize brood mare. It didn’t matter that Harry was male and it wasn’t physically possible for him to get pregnant, Fenrir was obsessed with breeding Harry. Worse, was that there was some small part of him that kind of liked it.

Contorting himself slightly, Harry reached down with one hand to trace around the plug that Fenrir had inserted after their last bout of sex hours ago, intent on keeping all of his seed inside Harry. Harry didn’t even try to remove the toy; he’d tried that in the past and knew that it wouldn’t work as Fenrir used a plug that had been charmed so that Fenrir and Fenrir alone could remove it.

“Well, well, what a pretty sight to come back to.”

Harry jerked his hand away from the plug at the sound of Fenrir’s voice and looked up to see the werewolf leaning against the doorframe. The door was still wide-open and Harry tried to cover his nakedness, not wanting to be seen by passers-by, although he had no chance of covering his stomach. As he fumbled for the bedclothes, Fenrir strode towards him, kicking the door shut.

“Now, now. None of that. You don’t get to cover yourself. Besides, I like you naked; makes it easier for me to fuck you again.”

Harry moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain, as Fenrir ripped the plug out of him, Fenrir’s come starting to escape from Harry’s hole and trickle down his thighs. Fenrir chuckled as Harry tried to bring his knees together but Fenrir caught one of them and stepped forward so that Harry was splayed open for Fenrir’s hungry gaze.

“Slick as a bitch in heat. Look at you, it’s dripping from you. You can’t get enough of my cock, can you Potter? Well, who am I to disappoint you?”

Harry was unsurprised when Fenrir fished his already hard cock out of his trousers; he didn’t seem to have a refractory period and could continue fucking Harry even when Harry was limp and wrung-out, completely over-sensitised. Fenrir didn’t bother to finish getting undressed, just simply thrust balls deep into Harry using the copious amounts of semen leaking from Harry as lubricant and started pounding away. All Harry could do was fist his hands in the bedcovers and in an attempt to stop himself sliding up the bed with each powerful movement from Fenrir. Fenrir’s cock was big – it had been too big in the beginning – but Harry had been fucked so many times that between that and the fact that Fenrir tended to keep him plugged when he wasn’t fucking Harry that while it still burned, it was now more of a feeling of being over-full rather than outright pain. Between his stomach full of Fenrir’s come and his arse full of Fenrir’s cock, battering against his prostate with every thrust, Harry was overwhelmed with sensations pretty quickly.

And then Fenrir started talking.

“Such a pretty little bitch, aren’t you? Swollen with my come and writhing on my cock. Just think about the pups we could have, what they would be; pretty, strong and powerful.”

Harry whined at Fenrir’s words, hating that his treacherous cock had responded to the varying stimuli was now hard enough that it was pressed up against his full stomach, leaking pre-come consistently.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like it if I bred you so you were like this for months. I can just picture it, your stomach so heavy with our pups that you couldn’t do more than waddle. The minute you’d given birth, I’d breed you up again; you could suckle our pups while you were pregnant with their siblings.”

Harry whimpered as a particularly brutal thrust battered against his prostate, Fenrir snarling against his ear as he continued thrusting relentlessly. Harry shuddered as he felt Fenrir’s sharp teeth scrap over the thin skin over his jugular vein and tried to shift away but there was no chance of him moving, given Fenrir’s tight grip on him. He cried out as he felt Fenrir’s knot against his entrance as Fenrir bottomed out with each thrust. With the next thrust, Fenrir yanked Harry backwards, digging his clawed fingers into Harry’s hips and forcing his knot inside Harry, stretching him impossibly.

It didn’t matter how many times Harry had taken Fenrir’s knot over the last few months, every time it happened, Harry felt like his body couldn’t take it but each time, it did. And, just as with every single other time, it was the extra sensations that tipped Harry over the edge, wailing as he spurted come all over the underside of his swollen belly. Over the blood roaring in his ears, Harry could just make out Fenrir growling in his ear as he felt his stomach swell further as Fenrir came inside him once again.

“No! Please!”

“Just hold it for a bit longer, little bitch. I’m going to have a word with our potions master; see if he can make something so I can breed you up good and proper.”


End file.
